


Hanzo wants his kiss

by mk94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mean McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: McCree is being mean to Hanzo and doesn't lean down for a kiss. Hanzo is not happy.





	Hanzo wants his kiss

Lately, McCree was making this really ridicules and for no reason move against Hanzo.

It was really ridicules.

It was for no reason.

It was against Hanzo.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Hanzo asked one day, frowning as he simply couldn’t reach the other’s lips. The man already stood on his tip toes and still couldn’t reach him up there. Mccree laughed while his arms surrounded his middle and Hanzo’s hands comfortably laid on the other’s chest.

His partner normally would lean down for their kiss.

But now, that stupid cowman could not lift his head any higher when Hanzo tried to kiss him.

Like he was doing right now!

“Jus’ wanna see how much you want my kisses, darlin’” McCree grinned and winked.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes annoyed.

“I love you Jesse. I love you and I want my kiss now,” he growled. His eyes narrowed even harder when the cowman still refused to lean down and actually dared to turn his head away when Hanzo leaned up again.

“No no…I want you to _show_ it” the cowboy.

“Show it? You mean like…” Hanzo began to pull angrily at McCree’s shoulders and serape to get him to lean down.

But that idiot just laughed and stood straight.

“Maybe next time, love” he said, nuzzling their noses before walking away and over to Pharah who was leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

“Finished with cuddling?” She smiled.

“Yep,” McCree chuckled.

“No!” Hanzo snapped.

Both Pharah and McCree turned around to see Hanzo run.

Run after McCree.

Before the cowman knew what was happening, Hanzo jumped and found his legs and arms around his boyfriend. Hanzo was now in reach for the lips and kissed him. And kissed him again.

Pharah laughed when they both fell down but Hanzo didn’t stop kissing him.

Because Hanzo really, really wanted McCree’s kisses.


End file.
